


Just Tonight

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Jackson didn’t stay the night, and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you ship Jackson with a lot of people, and you run out of fic to read. This is my first teen wolf fic, so I hope you all enjoy! :)  
> Many thanks to my lovely betareader Andrea (queerhawkeye on tumblr)!

_**i. unintentional** _

Jackson started hanging out with Allison just because he wanted to piss off McCall; because he refused to give him ‘the bite’. His original plan was to befriend her and whenever Scott was around, he’d flirt with her or get really close just to make him jealous, nothing really out of line. Except for his threats to Scott.

What he didn’t expect was for the ‘ _I’m gonna get my hands all over that tight little body_ ’ threat to become true. Everything had happened really fast – Jackson had gone to Allison’s house for the night because her parents were gonna be out really late, and he had nothing else to do. They were in Allison’s room, the TV was playing a really boring movie, so they started talking about pointless stuff, until both of them had suddenly noticed how close they were to each other, lips were only inches apart… and then Allison decided to close the distance between them by kissing him.

He was surprised at first, his first thought was ‘ _shit, I shouldn’t be doing this!’,_ but his body unconsciously started to reply for him. He gave in to the opportunity, and started kissing her back, promising himself that’s all he was going to do with her. He only realized he was shirtless and she was in nothing but her underwear when she was desperately trying to work on the button and zipper of his jeans and a rush of fear quickly appeared on his eyes.

“Allison, we shouldn’t be doing this, you’re a-”

“No, I’m not,” Allison whispered back between gasps. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

Jackson didn’t need to be told twice.

After they were done and he was back to his senses, he started overanalyzing the situation. _What the hell have I gotten myself into? It wasn’t supposed to get this far! Now she’ll probably want me to stay the night and cuddle with her, and next day probably she’ll want to hold hands with me on the halls, and no, NO. I can’t allow that,_ Jackson’s thoughts were running fast, and just when he got up and started to look for his clothes, Allison looked back at him with a pained expression written on her features.

_Shit,_ Jackson thought and stood there without making any other move.

“Don’t get me wrong, but… I think this was a mistake. I-” Allison started, stuttering at the end of the sentence until she recovered her breath and sighed. “It was really great, but I think I’m still… in love…”

“With McCall?” Jackson raised his eyebrows and Allison nodded. They both stared at each other in silence until Allison got out of her bed and started looking for her clothes too. Once they were fully dressed, she escorted him to the front door, where she stood still staring at him, with guilt in her eyes.

“Look, I’m not mad or anything, okay?” Jackson said coolly. “If it bothers you a lot, we’ll pretend that this night didn’t happen at all and move on with our lives, continue as friends. I won’t tell anybody about it, I’m not that kind of asshole.”

“Thank you,” Allison gave him a half-smile, and closed the door.

Next day at school, Jackson saw Allison talking to Scott on the hall, and smirked. He only waved at her when he passed by, and she smiled back, as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

 

_**ii. "I’m everyone’s type”** _

If somebody had told him that he would be having sex with Stilinski (or even considering it), he would’ve laughed at their face and told them to fuck off. Right now he didn’t know what had happened to him when he agreed to. He didn’t know what had possessed him to go to Stiles’ locker and whisper to him his ‘offer’ when Stiles was complaining he’ll probably die a virgin with all the murders happening recently in Beacon Hills. He hadn’t expected Stiles to agree in the first place (maybe he was too desperate indeed?)

So he decidedly drove to Stiles’ house, and after checking the sheriff’s car was nowhere to be found, he knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Stiles grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him inside the house, locking the door right after.

“You know, let’s just – let’s get this over with as soon as possible, really.” Stiles quickly said, and _god, did he always look like he has had five cups of coffee and two hours of sleep?_

 Jackson shrugged the thought off his mind, focusing on the task at hand. He moved closer to Stiles and kissed him bluntly, his hands going down to Stiles’ hips to search for the button of his jeans, when Stiles jerked backwards.

“What the hell dude?” Jackson complained, crossing his arms waiting for Stiles to start talking.

“We’re not gonna do this _right here,_ god, what’s wrong with you!” Stiles ranted as he made his way up the stairs, as Jackson followed him. Stiles continued rambling about how his father and friends always sit on the couch and that if they did that down there he wouldn’t be able to look at it the same and would probably have to burn the damn couch just to be in peace again.

When they got to Stiles’ room and he closed the door, Jackson quickly shut up Stiles with a kiss. Jackson deepened the kiss and pushed Stiles until he had him pinned down to the bed, quickly working to get Stiles and himself shirtless, and _oh boy,_ apparently Stiles wasn’t just skin and bone, apparently he had really strong arms and lots of freckles all down his torso. Jackson took the opportunity to trail kisses down his torso, enjoying the sounds that came out of Stiles’ mouth. Jackson’s hands stopped at Stiles’ jeans, where he was fidgeting with the zipper.

“S-stop teasing and just do it!” Stiles exasperatedly said as he pulled Jackson down for another kiss before they returned to take each other’s clothes off.

It went faster than Stiles expected – apparently Jackson knew what he was doing. He really didn’t want to know how or why, didn’t want to imagine how many times Jackson has had sex. He had his eyes shut awkwardly, trying so hard to not take a look at Jackson, who was searching for his clothes, not even a bit ashamed of being naked in front of him.

Jackson noticed and laughed playfully at Stiles. “Come on, you saw me naked minutes ago, it’s not a big deal.”  He started getting dressed once he was sure he could do it without his legs feeling weak.

“Stilinski, I’ve already changed and I gotta get going, you can open your eyes now or whatever,” Jackson rolled his eyes and opened the door, ready to leave, when a ‘ _Wait_!’ stopped him. Jackson turned back to face Stiles and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you dare tell anybody, _especially_ Scott, that we had sex. Not now, not ever! Do you hear me?” Stiles nervously said.

“Sure, whatever, it’s not like I’m gonna tell anyone I fucked you anyways.”

As Jackson was making his way down the stairs, out the door and inside his Porsche, he realized it hadn’t been _that_ bad. Sure, he wouldn’t stand being with the guy in a room talking for more than five minutes, but for it being Stiles’ first time, it had been… good.

Every now and then, Jackson laughed at the look Stiles’ had in his face every time he passed him by in the boys’ locker room, especially when Scott was around. They never spoke about it again, though.

* * *

 

**_iii. she wolf_ **

If he was being honest with himself, ever since that time she strutted into the cafeteria wearing that short skirt, high heels, white tank top and leather jacket, he hadn’t been able to get her off his mind. It didn’t help when he found out that she had gotten ‘the bite’ from Derek, it had only made his desire worse.

Erica Reyes was the reason why Jackson’s currently look screamed ‘frustration’. He had been in a foul mood all week long, slamming his locker door a little harsher than he should, knocking his teammates down to the ground during lacrosse practice (obviously with not much strength as McCall, after all Jackson was still a human), yelling at everyone when he had a chance to do so.

That was until one night, when he had arrived home (his parents were out of town), and he saw her, knocking furiously on the door of one of his neighbors. He stood there watching as she slammed her fist in front of the door in frustration at getting no response, and once she was heading back to the street to walk home, she noticed Jackson.

“What are you staring at?” she snapped quickly before he could say something else. _Damn._

“Looks like someone’s a little frustrated,” Jackson snapped back, biting his tongue as he admired her from head to toe.

“At least I’m not the one sexually frustrated, taking it out on everybody at school and being an actual threat to society,” Erica replied, making her way closer to Jackson. “That should say something about you, seeing as how you’re the human and I’m the wolf.”

“And why won’t you help me get rid of this… frustration? That way I won’t be much of a threat to anybody else,” he playfully said, noticing how they were mere inches apart and how badly he wanted to smash his lips against her red ones right there and then.

“You wouldn’t be able to handle it,” Erica whispered in his ear, sending Jackson a shiver down his spine.

“I promise you I can deal with it,” Jackson whispered back fiercely as he closed the distance and smashed their lips together. He kissed her desperately, deepening the kiss in a matter of seconds, going down to trail kisses on her neck. Her moans only made him leave marks on the places he was kissing, even though he knew they would heal in a matter of minutes, or hours.

She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips, as he put his hands on her ass to support her weight to continue kissing her. Her fingers started working on unbuttoning his shirt, gasping every there and then whenever Jackson decided to suck on a spot on her neck. They hadn’t noticed they were still outside until a car that passed nearby honked on them, which startled them both. They smirked at each other, but Jackson carried her all the way to the entrance of his house.

They didn’t even make it to his room, settling for the living room coffee table that was big and strong to support the weight of both their bodies. It happened fast (mostly it was Jackson’s fault because he came faster than he expected to), and it was rough, mostly because Erica’s pulse rate had gone so high that her nails had come out and her eyes started to glow yellow, but it never stopped Jackson. Not even when she dug her nails on his back and blood started to come out of the scratches.

 They were both panting when it all ended, any signal of damage Jackson had caused to Erica’s body was now healing, meanwhile Jackson’s remained the same, but it didn’t matter. The pleasure had been too strong and his adrenaline was really high, so high that he couldn’t really feel the stinging pain on the scratches on his back. After they caught their breaths, she started getting dressed. He only bothered to put back on his underwear and jeans, and when they were done, Jackson escorted Erica to the door.

“You have some good skills there, Whittemore,” she said resting a hand playfully on his chest.

Jackson smirked and quickly kissed her before she could leave, deepening it just like he had done the first time they kissed. She pulled back, a smirk finding her way to her swollen lips.

“I guess I’ll see you around,” she said with a playful glint in her eyes, making her way to the sidewalk to walk home.

The next day, Jackson’s cockiness returned, and the sulky, angry demeanor was gone as if nothing had happened this last week. He had the best sex he had ever experienced before and he felt like the luckiest man alive for that.

* * *

 

_**iv. the key** _

His only plan was to go and get his spare key back. He had lost his key somewhere between school and lacrosse and he hadn’t been able to find it. His parents were once again out of town, and he was locked out of his own house without a place to stay the night. That was when he remembered he had given Lydia a spare key to his house back then when they were dating, but he’d never asked for it back.

He drove to her house, knocking on the door, and was relieved to find that Lydia was the one that opened it.

“Jackson!” she said in a high-pitched tone that only indicated she was surprised. “What a pleasant surprise, what brings you here?”

“Can we talk?” Jackson stubbornly said as Lydia welcomed him into her house.

“My parents aren’t home right now, they’re on a business trip, so you can talk freely,” Lydia nodded, waiting for Jackson to speak up.

“I was wondering if you still had the key I gave you back then when we were dating?” Jackson asked bluntly.

“Oh…” Lydia looked quite disappointed, and she was forced to look down. “Right. The key. Let me… go and look for it.”

She quickly made her way upstairs, and went to her room, Jackson followed her right behind. Once he was there, he closed the door and stood still on the entrance, seeing as she nervously went through her things to find the key. Once she found it, she handed it to him, not once making eye contact with him.

“Thanks…” and that was when he noticed the tear slipping down her cheek. “Is there anything wrong?”

“No! Why would there be something…” Lydia started but her voice faltered, and he came closer and wiped a tear that was rolling down her face with his thumb. “…wrong?”

“You thought that… that I was going to ask you to get back together with me, right?” Jackson guessed and two more tears rolled down her face.

“It’s fine, Jackson, I’m – I’m fine,” Lydia wiped her own tears, trying to look strong but her emotions were stronger than her mind.

Jackson stood still and after a while, he lifted her chin and planted a kiss on her lips. It was nice and gentle, and he didn’t know why he had done it in the first place, he shouldn’t be giving her any false hope; that was the worst thing he could’ve done in her current state.

They continued kissing; his touch was delicate and gentle, really different than his recent past experiences and also different from the past experiences he has had with Lydia. It went all so slow and peaceful, and when he realized it, it was over. He’d had sex with Lydia, who was now sleeping peacefully in her bed next to him. He was staring at the ceiling, mentally slapping himself for doing this, because he knew it was only going to cause pain to Lydia. He needed to get out of there as soon as possible. He got dressed as quickly as possible without making too much noise so she wouldn’t wake up, took the spare key, and left.

She was the one that came up to him to talk a few days later. She explained to him that she understood, that they both needed to move on with their lives, and that he only went back for his key. She said that no hard feelings were held against him, and when she turned on her heel and walked down the hall, Jackson let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, feeling like a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

 

**_v._ _just tonight_ **

Jackson slammed his locker door in anger. He was really mad at Isaac, a guy who he had only started to notice a few days ago when he took Jackson’s spot as the captain of the lacrosse team. Jackson had literally nothing to look forward to – was no captain, had no girlfriend, and even his best friend Danny was ignoring him, because apparently he had been hanging out more and more with Stiles. Jackson might as well quit lacrosse all together and go be a loser like most of the people at that hell called school.

He constantly kept slamming doors in rage, slamming notebooks against his desk, glaring too much at people at the point that nobody actually dared to come close to him. His anger was the only thing that kept him grounded to not lose his mind (or maybe he had already lost it, but he hadn’t noticed).

His breaking point was when he saw Isaac _freaking_ Lahey opening the door to the house that was right in front of his. When Isaac got inside he noticed that Jackson was staring, and he waved in a friendly manner to him, not once noticing how Jackson’s fists were clenched at his side or his burrowed eyebrows that might had become one in that span of time. Once in his room, Jackson slammed the door, _harder,_ and sat in his desk trying to concentrate on something else than the boy living in the house in front of him.

Days passed, and Jackson couldn’t sleep. It physically pained him that the boy who put his world upside down – and not in the good way – lived in front of him. So he got up that night, made his way downstairs (his parents weren’t home anyways), and crossed the street to knock on the door of Isaac’s house. Jackson was well aware of the fact that Isaac’s father had died months ago, so he was sure Isaac lived alone.

When Isaac opened the door, his eyes struggling to stay open, he got startled as Jackson shoved him aside and rudely made his way inside the house.

“Jackson, what the hell is your problem, it’s one in the morning, on a school night!” Isaac tiredly said, with an annoyed expression.

“No, _you_ go and tell me what is your fucking problem with me,” Jackson struggled to stand still and noticed he was quite anxious.

“I don’t have any problem with you? What – what are you talking about?” Isaac had no clue what Jackson was talking about; he hadn’t done anything really as far he knew.

“Really? Because it seems that you have focused solely on ruining my life,” Jackson said in a higher tone than he intended to.

“Is this because the coach made me captain instead of you?” Isaac asked.

“It’s because of everything! Ever since that day, all my life has gone downhill, I can’t sleep, I barely eat, I have no friends, I don’t have a girlfriend, you took the only thing that was good in my life away from me, I haven’t gotten laid in a long time, and now I talk like _fucking_ Stilinsk-” Isaac shut Jackson up by smashing their lips together.

“What are you doing, I came here to rant to you, not to-” Jackson started when they broke apart.

“Shut up!” Isaac said and slammed Jackson against the nearest wall. “Shut the hell up for some minutes, you’re saying non-sense.”

Isaac kissed Jackson back, this time deepening the kiss after seeing that Jackson had relaxed a bit under his touch. He let his hands wander down and feel Jackson’s strong arms, because _damn,_ the boy did exercise. Finally finding the bottom of the shirt, Isaac took Jackson’s shirt off, immediately pushing him against the wall again.

“Let’s continue this upstairs,” Isaac whispered, an authoritative tone in his voice that made Jackson nod and follow the curly haired boy upstairs. Once they got there, Isaac took Jackson by surprise and pinned him down to the mattress, straddling him so that he was on top, when he was the one in control. Jackson hated being dominated, but fuck everything, he was hard (he had been ever since the first kiss), he needed release, and Isaac looked like he knew he was doing once he yanked down Jackson’s pants and underwear.

The bliss Jackson felt after Isaac was done with him was indescribable. He felt his shoulders relax and for once in a long time he felt peaceful. He felt how the bed shifted as Isaac laid down next to him, covering his own body with the bed covers, clearly getting ready to go back to sleep again.

“If you leave, please lock the door,” Isaac murmured and turned on his side, getting comfortable to go to sleep.

_If you leave,_ the words ran through Jackson’s mind. Did he really want to leave this time? Other times there was _something_ in his mind telling him to run away from the place as fast as he could because staying the night with somebody meant feelings, and a part of him wasn’t ready to feel that _weak,_ because he knew the next morning would lead to questions that maybe he didn’t know the answers to, but something was telling him the right thing to do was stay.

So he did.

Isaac woke up to the clock on his bedside table indicating him that it was 11 am. He groaned because he knew he had missed three classes already and he would have to catch up with all the work later. He wanted to get up but he felt really tired, and he figured that if he had missed half of the school day already, why wouldn’t he skip the whole day?

He turned on his side to continue sleeping, but found that Jackson was sleeping in his bed, looking so peaceful compared to the guy who barged in his house yesterday for some stupid misunderstand. _So he stayed,_ Isaac thought with a grin, relaxing again to sleep for some more hours.

Apparently staying at Isaac’s house became more of a habit as days passed, but Jackson didn’t care anymore. Even though he hadn’t gotten his spot back as the captain of the lacrosse team, or his parents were barely at home, he knew he could always go and knock on his neighbor’s door and spend the night there. For once he felt like he belonged, and for Jackson that was more than enough. 


End file.
